Games of StarCraft: Neo Simpsons Carnage
by Guardian105
Summary: Mild swearing and violence. Second in the GOSC series.


**I. The Leader**    _I waited in the GameChamber with one other avatar; if six more Leaders decided to join us, there would be what is called a 'full house.'     I breathed, waiting patiently for these other six to arrive. Of course, it did not matter how many came; I could easily destroy them all. You see, as of late I have only been winning these Simpson Carnage games. Very little strategy is involved, as the pace is much quicker than its cousin BunkerWars.     The GameKeeper, the one who first chose to host this Carnage game, exhaled loudly and growled in irritation.
_ **"One vee one?"** _he asked.     I smiled and nodded.
_ **"That is fine."**    _With a leer the Leader before me pressed a button on his console, and a pair of Terran Dropships materialized to my right._

**II. The Science Vessel**    Ahh, greetings. I hope you will enjoy today's Game, no?     Welcome to Simpsons Carnage. Unlike its cousin BunkerWars, things are played a bit differently in these Badlands.     You see, I play a very integral part in this Game; where my Leader's units appear depends upon where I am stationed. I have free reign about the entire Badlands. Of course this unfortunately leaves our Bunker unprotected, but it's a simple choice of protecting the Bunker and getting behind in Points, or, as the Leaders put it, 'kicking ass and taking names.' Besides, with the live-feed I port to the Leader every second, there's no need to worry!

**III.**    Two Terran Dropships lazily made their way to the mesa in the center of the Island. In the distance both Leaders could see other Games in session, with their muted explosions and repulsive displays of red blood, orange fire, and blue Dragoon mechanical fluid.     The Dropships lowered to the center mesa and opened their cargo doors. Two dark shadows drifted out, shimmering in the afternoon glow of the planet's sun. Within seconds these avatars began to take shape: one opted for the horrifying image of a popular hack-and-slash movie character; the other took a shape similar to a Character from an old Disney cartoon.     "You good at this game?" Hack-And-Slash asked.     The Disney Character rumbled faintly; such questions always annoyed her. But for once she was honored to answer bluntly. "I recently have not lost this particular Game."     "Yeah, well, I suck."     The female avatar grunted quizzically. What advantage her opponent would gain uttering such information, she could not say.     "Anyway," the movie Character moved on, "Is there anything you wanna say?"     The second Leader shook her head as the two Science Vessels floated in view. **"Explorer reporting!"** they announced in unison over the general ComSys.     "Good luck, have fun," the Leader with an alien avatar said as she climbed the ladder into her Science Vessel.

**IV. The Leader**    _As I settled into the seat next to the Vessel's commander I nodded in his direction._ **"Greetings, my friend; shall we fight well today?"**    "Oh yes, very much so. Are you ready to begin the Unit Port, Miss Leader?"     _I nodded._ **"Yes, let us begin."**    _The commander's hands flew over the console before him, and I leaned back in my chair. This would be a simple, quick fight. I needed to do nothing but direct my Terran Civillian Masser back on the center mesa and this Science Vessel's commander._

**V. The Science Vessel**    I was excited, oh very much so. 'Directing traffic' has always been something I enjoy, odd as it sounds.     Anyway, my Leader didn't wait long to issue me orders. As soon as the Unit Porting was underway she informed me that she wanted the four Sarah Kerrigans in her Bunker. What a wise decision. That left our Bunker marginally protected while I 'Ported my Leader's troops wherever she chose.     After that, my Leader suggested that we be as quick as possible in our decisions, which meant we needed to have as fast a response time as possible. With a grin I activated the EHL matrix. If our opponent did the same, the Game would be as smooth as an infant's --- well, I digress.     With such niceties out of the way, the expression on my Leader hardened considerably. **"Tell our Masser to move to Red's Beacon, but I want you to move towards the left gap. Here is where we shall make our first offense."**    "Commencing," I responded in my melodious tone.

**VI.**    Within seconds the Game was underway. With only two Leaders playing the entire battle took place on the far left of the island. Two sets of identical troops, colored Red and Orange, made their way to the left, preparing to meet and destroy each other.     One thing was different between the troops, however. While the Orange troops moved together as one, Red's forces straggled; their Leader had not yet opted to command his Masser Civillian.     Blood and agonized screams spewed forth from the ComSys of the two Leaders. If either they or their Vessel commanders were affected by such noise, none gave any sign.     Orange's Science Vessel continually moved back and forth along the front line it had created. Red followed suit, but with so few troops in the area the Vessel quickly began 'feeding' its opponent; the adage of there being strength in numbers is certainly true.

**VII. The Leader**    _I watched as my forces began to overtake my single opponent. Within no time at all a victory bell sounded in my Vessel's ComSys._    "Congratulations, Leader!" _the Science Vessel commander beamed._ "Our troop selection has changed; I'm 'Porting in Hunter-Killers."     _A grin lightened my features._ **"Well done,"** _I crooned._ **"Continue the attack; you win nothing by standing around."**    "Excellent."

**VIII. The Science Vessel**    My Leader was so confident in her abilities that I, too, began to believe that we had won this Game before it had even begun.     Unfortunately, perhaps we were a bit _too_ confident, for our opponent soon began to bite us in the --- well, nevermind.     Our opponent gained Hunter-Killer units not long after us, and was soon back in the game. He began to push us back, back towards the left gap.     My Leader growled, seeing the tides slowly change on the mapScreen. **"What's going on?"**    "It appears that our opponent has Hunter-Killers as well, now. They're becoming a handful for the Marines that have not yet perished."     **"Widen our line. Patrol this distance constantly, until we have regained the upper hand."** The Leader rose from her seat and waved a talon along the mapScreen. By my cybernetic command, a white line appeared as her sharp finger traced a protective shield around her troops.     "Affirmative, sir!" I exclaimed as I hurried to carry out her order.

**IX.**    The Orange Science Vessel moved in an erratic pattern, quickly floating back and forth between hazard points, where the troops had the most trouble.     The ploy seemed to work, for Red's forces once again began to dwindle. In no time at all both orange-tinted Marine and Hunter-Killer numbers decreased, replaced as they were by more powerful, faster Vultures. Red's Science Vessel began to move back, closer to its Bunker; there was no turning back now. Still not having used the Masser allotted, those few forces the Vessel managed to 'Port in were easily and quickly swallowed by the every-hungry, growing Orange force.

**X. The Leader**    _My grin would not leave my face until the Game was over, and the euphoria of victory gone from my body._**"Hold here,"** _I commanded the Vessel's commander, tapping the mapScreen in the area that showed my opponent's Bunker._    "Let's roll!" _my lieutenant cried out as the Vessel whirred and picked up speed, warming to his mental commands.     My opponent was against the wall. A single general message squawked over the ComSys:
_ **"I told you I suck."**    _I rolled my eyes; I never understand why anyone feels justified in saying such things. Are they suggesting they are an unworthy foe and deserve mercy?     Mercy has no place in the Games.     I rose from my seat once more, preferring to stand while I witnessed my opponent's defeat. My troops crawled about the Red Bunker, those within range letting loose with all their firepower. By now Terran Ghosts replaced my Vulture units, and both equally tore into the Bunker's protective plating.     With my Cursor highlighting the Bunker, I watched with glee as its HitPoints decreased, the numbers increasing in speed as more of my units found preferred areas to fire.     In no time at all the Bunker's HitPoints reached zero, and the entire installation collapsed upon itself. The UnitPort upon Red's Science Vessel powered down, and victory was mine. Below me, my troops lowered their weapons and proceeded to slap themselves silly: they, too, were proud of my win.     They had every right to be.

_ **XI. The Science Vessel**    As my Leader basked in the glory of her win I, out of curiosity, requested the computer how much time had been spent in this Game. I waited as the order was carried through the system, and once complete I had newfound respect for this Leader; she had ended the Game victoriously in two minutes, forty-eight seconds. 


End file.
